Order and Chaos: Chapter 14
Chapter 14 Flinn lead the walk down the hill, followed by Lionel then Allen, who was walking beside Trip. "Have you been here before?" Trip asked her best friend. "Yeah. I spent all of my summer and winter here." Allen replied. "When did you start coming here?" "When I was 6." Allen said. "1 year before we met huh?" Trip snapped her fingers, as if discovering a great discovery. "That's why you were able to fight off that Elliot kid. You already had combat training!" Trip stared at Allen accusingly."That is so totally not fair." Allen smiled that warm and bright smile of his. "It all depends on perspective my dear. I was just acting on the instincts of a warrior, defending the damsel in distress. After all, I do have a fetish for them." Trip rolled her eyes but a smile was still plastered to her face. She looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes found the cabins she saw earlier. They were were made into a shape of a cross between an 'Omega' symbol and a circle, like a circle that had two 'ponytails' sticking out of it. There was a open-air ampitheatre, a sword arena. A smoking building that spit out fire.(Allen called it the camp forge). They also walked past several statues of Greek Gods. They were obviously meant to represent the gods in modern times as Zeus wore a pinstripped suit. Ares rode a motorbike. And Poseidon wore simple casual wear. However, they did not head to any of these places. Instead, they headed towards a large turqoise building. It seemed to the 'Headquarters' of Camp Half-Blood. Flinn walked up the steps and stepped into the building. Lionel followed. Trip paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. She looked at Allen, he gave a supportive nod. His bent down slightly put his hands out, motioning her to enter the building. "You first M'lady.Welcome to the Big House." The Big House. So that's what it's called. Trip thought. She took in a deep breath and followed her father and Lionel into the building, behind her Allen followed. " 'Bout time." Lionel complained. "Well you know us, always fashionably late." Allen said. Lionel snorted which ended with a smile. Trip decided that she liked when Lionel smiled. It gave more colour and emotion to his otherwise blank and emotionless face. Lionel was beautiful, with his golden-blonde hair, bright blue eyes and perfectly tanned/bronze coloured skin. He also had that "bad-boy" persona that was obviously attractive to most girls, unfortunately that included Trip as well. However Trip didn't pay much attention to Lionel, she was never into the whole "get in a relationship" thing. She liked being single and Allen was enough male-companionship she needed. "Chiron?" Her father's voice broke her chain of thought. "Chiron are you here?" "Hey Ho Flinn!" A man came into room, in a wheelchair. He looked middle-aged with brown hair and intense brown eyes. He was clean-shaven, with a smile on his face after looking at Flinn. "How long has it been? You've grown so much!" "I'm a bit sensitive about my age Chiron." Flinn said. "And you don't look a day above 10 thousand." "Why thank you Flinn." The wheelchair-bound man, Chiron, turned to Lionel, Allen and Trip. "Ah good to see you again Allen." "Same here Chiron." Allen smiled. Chiron turned to Lionel. "You as well Lionel." Lionel just nodded. Chiron finally turned his attention to Trip. "Well hello there. You seem to be new here. What's you name demigod?" Before Trip could reply to him, Allen spoke up. "Second-generation demigod. Legacy of Hepheastus. Patricia Evergreen." "Miles. Patricia Miles." Trip corrected him. "Most people call me Trip though." Trip glanced at her father and Allen. They were smiling. "Trip? Why such a nickname?" Chiron asked. "Ask Allen. He says it's because I can trip on any surface." Trip replied. "And it's a anagram of Patricia without a few letters." Chiron smiled at her. "Ah I see. You are the rumoured Patricia Evergreen..Sorry, Miles. Well I welcome you to camp." Chiron started moving towards the door. "Come now, I believe a tour is in order." Trip wondered how she was going to go down the steps, when he suddenly got up from the wheelchair. He didn't stand up but he seemed to get larger and a hooved leg came out of the wheelchair(which was more of a wheeled box now). Now, he was a white stallion from the waist down, up a man from waist up. Trip remembered the name Chiron from the mythology class her father taught. Chiron the centaur that trained Hercules, Achilles, Theseus and Jason. "Oh...so he's that Chiron." Trip muttered, still in shock. Allen smiled at her. "Come on. We have a camp to explore." Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 15|Next Chapter--->]] Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 16:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page